


Spicy Chicken

by Maiah4D



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Junhoe being dumb, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-02 05:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17258498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiah4D/pseuds/Maiah4D
Summary: Junhoe got hungry one night





	Spicy Chicken

It was late in the evening when Junhoe was left alone in the dorm, he's been studying nonstop for his upcoming finals when he decided to order spicy chicken. He was still trying to read his finals' notes when he dialed the chicken place's number.

  
After the third ring, someone picked up the phone call "Hyung!" he said cheerily but became confused, he remembers the operator guy is always cheery when answering for orders. He decides to continue what he's going to say "So this is Junhoe, I would like to order the usual Spicy Chicken set"

  
"Well that's new"

  
Junhoe froze on the spot, that deep husky voice coming from the other end is no way the voice of the Chicken place operator. It was so deep that it sends goosebumps all over Junhoe's body.

  
"Uhmm I think I got the wrong number" he reasoned "I really just want to order chicken tonight"

 

  
"Well let's say you really want to order "Chicken" and just happens to dial a phone sex operator" the other guy chuckled "really a coincidence"

 

  
"Wait" Junhoe sat up straight and holds his phone properly "Did you fucking say phone sex operator?"

 

  
"Yes and this is Bobby, your Daddy tonight" the other guy nonchalantly said.

 

  
Junhoe grips his phone tightly, trying to calm himself. He's trying not to show how Bobby's voice is turning him on. Junhoe was quite speechless about the situation he's in.

 

"You know you're going to be charged per minute, right?"

 

  
His train of thought was interrupted by Bobby which made him jump and making him fall on his ass. Thankfully he's in a single person dorm room and he has no roommate that would probably see him embarrass himself.

 

“Christ" He said

 

  
"Well they usually call me daddy" Bobby replied "But I'm open with what you want to call me"

  
"So how much would this cost me per minute?" Junhoe decided to go with the flow, he's already being charged so why not.

  
"A dollar per minute"

  
"That's a scam, good thing you have an attractive voice” he grumbled.

 

Junhoe heard Bobby snorted from the other side “alright” he said with a tone immediately dropping which obviously meant "It's time for business" in context to his job as a phone sex operator, it’s time to get Koo Junhoe’s ass some good dicking. “Judging by your reaction, I can tell you’re already hard, aren’t you baby?”

 

Junhoe glanced down at his growing erection “Y-Yeah” His voice cracked slightly and he cursed his ears for being so damn sensitive to the sound of sultry voices.

  
The dirty talk hadn’t even started yet. He's already fucked.

  
Phone sex is nothing new for Junhoe. In fact, he admits that it is one of his kinks.

 

“Listen to yourself, being so needy" Bobby drawled, words flowing out of his mouth like dripping honey. “Palm yourself for me, baby. Pretend it’s my hot tongue pressing against your pants as you grind against my face, how about that?”

 

Junhoe complied, his hand moving southwards to press against himself. He moaned lightly, head falling backwards "F-fuck" It was embarrassing how easy he was, how needy he sounds.

 

“Do you have any toys?” Bobby asked, and through his arousal Junhoe managed a grunt of yes. “Good, take them out for me, baby”

 

His other hand was working already around the head of his cock when he blindly locates for his vibrator at the side of his drawer “A-Ahh shit” His moans grew louder, as he grasped his length pumping it slowly. Bobby tutted in appreciation at the noise, and Junhoe interpreted it as silent encouragement to continue his own, lewd ministrations.

 

Junhoe poured a generous amount onto his hands to coat his cock. He was already sensitive and feeling the cold sticky liquid against his skin is making him crazy.

 

“Take off your clothes baby" Bobby commanded which earned him a loud moan from Junhoe. Aside from dirty talks, Junhoe loves being commanded, being told what to do, that he is a good boy.

 

“Get on the bed, with your ass up"

 

"Now" which earned him a whimper from Junhoe.

 

"Don't make me repeat myself or you'll be punished"

 

Junhoe is blushing so hard, the pink on his cheeks more akin to a burning red. His cock, in contrast to his rather innocent reaction, twitched in need. He then starts to strip his clothes off with his phone tucked in the crook between his neck and collarbone.

 

“How many settings does your toy have?” Bobby questioned, and Junhoe could practically hear the lust dripping off every individual syllable. It did nothing to help with his current state of pronounced arousal.

 

“Thr-three”

 

“Alright, good. Turn the the speakers on, baby”

 

He should be embarrassed being propped up, bare-assed with his face pressed against the soft material of his pillow, instead he's really turned on with the situation. He shivered in anticipation when he noticed, the lube began to trickle tantalisingly down his thighs.

 

“I want you to fuck yourself with your fingers slowly” The deep, throaty growl of Bobby’s voice emanated from the phone lying, almost forgotten, on the bed. “Can you do that, hm? Can you do it for me, baby? One at a time hmm?”

 

Junhoe moaned really loud. The pet name echoes through the room, making him arch in anticipation and whinez in need. God, he fucking love it. Without any second thought, Junhoe shoved a slicked up finger into his tightly clenched hole, the sudden intrusion burning in such an intensely pleasurable way that his already rock-hard length twitched insistently under him.

 

He had just enough patience to add another finger and scissor himself open. “D-daddy” Junhoe could feel his mouth fall open as saliva pooled below his tongue to drip down onto the sheets. “G-God, fuck. Fuck, f-fuck!”

 

Bobby chuckled lightly, the noise echoing through the empty room. “Someone sure is desperate. Isn’t that right, baby boy? Desperate for my cock, desperate for daddy’s cock, aren’t you?” Junhoe whined loudly, working up a steady rhythm as he began to work long, slender fingers in and out of his ass. “Curl your fingers for me, baby, pretend they’re mine”

 

Obediently, he curled his finger and instantly found the little bundle of nerves he’d been unwittingly searching for. “F-Fuck! Fuck, ahhhh Daddy” Junhoe’s eyes rolled back into his head as he pressed down, hard, on his prostate, re-angling his thrusts with a flick of his aching wrist. “G-God I’m, f-fuck! N-Not going to, a-ah! L-Last!”

 

He continued thrusting into  his ass unrelentingly with his fingers, whining and moaning really loud - but soon found that the pressure against his prostate was nowhere near enough and he needed more. As if on cue, Bobby’s groaned, deep and slow, right into his ear. The faint, lewd sounds of skin slapping skin in the background of the call made Junhoe’s cock twitch obscenely, pre-come running down the shaft in thick, viscous beads.

 

“hmmm use the toy, baby” The deep voice resonated in Junhoe’s bones and he didn’t need to be told twice. With fumbling hands, he grabbed blindly to the side for the smooth silicone vibrator along with the accompanying remote. “Lowest setting only, baby. You’ll listen to daddy, won’t you?” Bobby’s whispers did nothing but fuel the fiery heat that had settled itself in Junhoe’s lower abdomen.

 

Junhoe removed his fingers and moaned, voice cracked but velvetly; his hole clenched around nothing for a moment before he pushed the vibrator into his ass roughly. “F-fuck.” It was slightly thicker than two fingers and yet it slid into him almost too easily. He arched his back and the head shifted further in, pressing insistently and suddenly into his sweet spot. “Oh, f-fuck yes!”

 

“You really are sensitive, aren’t you, baby boy?” Bobby’s voice, lightly cracked from arousal, carried an air of undeniable authority and Junhoe had to fight to resist the nagging urge that compelled him to just submit, completely, to the man. “Turn it on, I want to hear those sinful moans.”

 

Gently, Junhoe grasped the remote and turns the toy on. The vibration was nowhere enough to sate him and discreetly, he turned it up to two. “F-fuck!” He whined, arching his spine further so the toy would provide more pressure against prostate. “O-Oh y-yes, fuck, fuck, f-fuck!”

 

Bobby tutted, disapprovingly, and Junhoe instantly felt a lick of guilt for disobeying his order. “Tsk, what a bad boy.” The slick sounds began to quicken and Bobby breathed hard, fast, over the phone. “You just couldn’t listen to daddy, could you? Little slut. You’re going to make daddy angry, you know that?” It was worth it, the resistance - he loved the way Bobby degraded him; filthy words rolling off his tongue like honey. It was a drug and Junhoe was addicted.

 

Junhoe bit his lip, drool leaking from his mouth as vibrations wrecked him “F-fuck, B-Bobby a-ah! I-I’m sorry, f-feels too good.”

 

“Ah, ah, ah. What a naughty little boy; I’m not Bobby to you, but daddy.” Bobby growled, an animalistic sound that made Junhoe shiver a little more in anticipation of what was to come next. “I told you, call me daddy, or I’m really going to punish you hard, baby boy" Junhoe wasn’t entirely sure what possessed him at that moment, but through high-pitched moans, he stuttered out a single, resolute word.

 

“N-No.”

 

A breathy hiss indicated a sharp intake of breath on Bobby’s part over the phone. And fuck, he was either pissed - or aroused, although it hardly made a difference. “That’s it, slut.” He spat, the word rolling off his tongue aggressively. “Daddy’s going to punish you now, and you’re going to listen to what he tells you,do you understand?"

 

The dominance that Bobby’s tone carried was too difficult to deny and frankly, Junhoe was melting into it.

 

“Because you’ve been such a disobedient boy, you aren’t allowed to cum until daddy lets you.” At this Junhoe let out a low throaty moan, because fuck, he was already close and they hadn’t even reached the fifteen minute mark yet. “Can you do that for me, hm? Can you, baby boy?”

 

"Yes Daddy"

 

“Good, ah. Very good.” Bobby’s voice, he noted with some degree of satisfaction, was laced with thickened lust and breaking, just slightly, from exertion. “Now, I want you to turn the setting up to three”

 

He rarely went higher than the second setting, because anything higher than that had the tendency to turn him into a thrashing mess of limbs and moans. Which, in itself, was not a problem, apart from the fact that the last time he’d done it he’d woken the entire dorm with his unbridled moans. Junhoe was certainly not eager to repeat that. It had been mortifying.

 

“Go on, slut. I know you want it" Bobby's voice echoes through his room,.

 

With a flick of his thumb, Junhoe increased the setting. Immediately, the vibration against his prostate became near unbearable and with a shrill scream, he arched off the mattress violently, clawing desperately at the material of his bedsheets. “J-Jesus! Oh m-my G-God oh f-fuck! Too much too m-much fuck fuck f-fuck!” His eyes rolled back into his head and and his mouth dropped open, saliva connecting his lips in thin viscous strings; loud cries ripped from his throat as wave after wave of pleasure that burnt like fire engulfed his form.

 

“D-Daddy! f-fuck!” He don't know if he's screaming or moaning anymore “Fuck me fuck me fuck me, daddy I need y-you ahhhnnnnn”

 

“That’s more like it, baby boy.” Junhoe could feel Bobby’s satisfied smirk and it did nothing but drive him further down the road of carnal pleasure. “You want daddy’s thick cock in your pretty, slutty hole, don’t you? You want daddy to fuck your wet hole open, stretching you so wide that it hurts so good, don’t you?”

 

At Bobby’s words, Junhoe’s sex-addled mind decided it would be an opportune moment to conjure up the image of a certain toned, good-looking man with dark purple hair slicked back and a monster cock. It was his childhood friend's best friend Jiwon. And fuck, was it a bad idea. Suddenly Junhoe was obsessed with the idea that it was Jiwon bending him over the bed - that it was Jiwon's voice whispering commands in his ear rather than Bobby; that it was Jiwon's thick, long cock that is pounding into him, the veins and ridges scraping against Junhoe’s sensitive walls to slam right against that bundle of nerves over and over and over.

 

Holy shit, it was such a bad fucking idea.

 

As the scenario played out in his head, Jiwon's skin slapping against him so obscenely, cries of daddy, please and fuck me h-harder from his filthy mouth.

 

Junhoe choked, reaching behind to thrust the vibrator against his prostate hard. “F-Fuck fuck daddy!” He begged “P-Please let me cum please please f-fuck daddy p-please!”

 

Junhoe could hear Bobby’s laboured breaths that came in delicious pants over the background static of the call.

 

"No” He said, and Junhoe moaned so brattily, so loudly, limbs quivering in exertion.

 

“This is a punishment, baby. You can’t cum until daddy cums. I’m sure you can hold on, can’t you? Be a good little slut for daddy’s cock a while longer?”

 

It took every remaining ounce of his willpower to stop himself from cumming. He wanted to be good. Be good for daddy, his mind repeated to him, Be a good baby boy for daddy.

 

“D-daddy.” Junhoe whined. “I’ve been a g-good baby boy f-for daddy, a-ah! B-been a good slut f-for daddy’s c-cock. P-Please daddy I promise I w-won’t be naughty f-fuck fuck fuck!”

 

Another image flashed through Junhoe’s mind and suddenly he pictured Jiwon behind him, cock buried deep inside his now-loose, sloppy hole, thrusting hard into his ass. “Jiwo-  daddy!” He almost screamed the name of the man who has been the spurce of his sexual desires.  Jiwon, with his strong, veiny hands that had always been oh-so-attractive, would grasp at Junhoe’s sweat-slicked brown hair and pull, hard, to bite a deep purple bruise onto the tan skin of his exposed neck. “F-Fuck! I n-need your cock!”

 

Judging by absolutely sinful deep groans that had come spilling out from the other side of the phone line, Bobby isn't going to last long “Fuck, baby.” The long drawl of the pet-name was so enticing, so sexual, and Junhoe noticed that the smooth, almost velour texture of his voice was somewhat to similar to Jiwon “You’re so, so good for daddy.”

 

“Fuck, I’m close.” Bobby swore, his admission strained with lust and heavy breaths. “Go ahead, baby, you’ve been such a good boy. You can cum now”

 

Junhoe started pumping his cock chasing his climax. Shaking, Junhoe arched, lifting his hips up further to ram the vibrator against his prostate so roughly his body twitched involuntarily, as garble began to spill like an unending stream from his mouth. “Fuck, f-fuck fuck fuck J-Jesus yes, yes yes, d-daddy I’m gonna-I’m gonna-!”

 

“Cum for me, baby.”

 

And Junhoe came with a shrill cry, the word daddy! spilling out from his bitten, swollen, spit-coated lips. His eyes rolled back into his head, tears pooling at his bottom lashes; thick, white ropes of cum splashing against the wrecked sheets as the vibrator continued to milk him of every drop. Bobby’s heavy groans mingled with his own, and Junhoe could only manage high-pitched squeaks of, “F-fuck!” as his unsteady frame trembled, riding out the last of his orgasm.

 

It was simultaneously the most violent and most embarrassing orgasm of his entire life, he was unsure if he’d ever even come that hard. Junhoe, as he came down slowly from his high, switched the toy off as he twitched involuntarily from overstimulation.

 

 

“Fuck” Junhoe whispered, too quiet for Bobby to hear.

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was the next day when Hanbin invited them for a jamming in his studios.

 

 

"Junhoe!!" Hanbin called as soon as he saw the younger boy "I was trying to call you last night but you're unreachable"

 

 

Junhoe blushed as he remembers his activities the night before "I've been busy" he scratched the back of his head.

 

"Everyone seems busy last night" he shrugged "even Jiwon is unreachable, speaking of that guy where is he?"

 

"Ji-jiwon hyung?"

 

 "Yeah?" Out of nowhere Jiwon came in the room, he grabbed his phone and handed it to Hanbin "I need to get to the restroom quick, the file is saved there" and he was gone. From the whole time Jiwon was present, Junhoe can't look at him. He felt guilty of using his hyung for his sexual fantasies.

 

"Ohh what's this baby recording" Hanbin's voice broke his train of thought. When he looked at the screen there is a single recording file named baby.

 

 

"I don't think we should be listening to that" he said hesitantly 

 

 

"Of course we will listen to it" Hanbin said enthusiastically and played the clip.

 

 

Rustling and pants came first. 

 

 

“F-fuck! O-Oh y-yes, fuck, fuck, f-fuck!” Holy shit, thats.

 

"That's your voice Junhoe!" Hanbin looked at him wide eyed.

 

 

“Tsk, what a bad boy  You just couldn’t listen to daddy, could you? Little slut. You’re going to make daddy angry, you know that?” 

 

Junhoe was frozen in place equally shocked, "Turn it off" he said, then he and Hanbin scrambled to shut the application off. But the application decided its time for him to freeze, making them unable to shut off the voice clip.

 

Jiwon entered the studio and saw what's happening, he immediately went behind the pc and pulls of the plug for the power.

 

 

"Fuck" Junhoe can only say.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading this!! Happy New Year Everyone!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Drop by my twitter (@maiah4D) to know the next theme


End file.
